1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to combs for styling hair. More particularly, the present invention relates a comb for precisely positioning “corn rows” or sections of hair about the perimeter of the scalp during styling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combs have long been recognized as important tools for styling hair. So-called “corn rows” are an increasingly popular form of hair styling, particularly amongst African American youth. When parting the hair in the form of popular “corn rows” and braids, attention to detail is required for an accurate and neatly aligned presentation. In other words, the rows must be accurately aligned and arrayed, and then they must be accurately placed. Skilful measurements are needed for proper placement of the rows and braids for attractive work. Many measurements must be made while the styling process continues through various stages.
There are different forms of prior art combs for that include forms of measuring guides, but no known art solves the problems of corn row styling. It is important to enable the stylist to control and manipulate the hair, while at the same time allowing certain measurements to be made to accurately determine where the main rows shall be formed. It is also important that a single tool enables preexisting braids to be disassembled during the styling process.
Thus it is important to provide a single comb that allows the manipulation and parting of hair, while facilitating row placement and braid formation.